


A Helping Hand

by Helen8462



Series: Farley x TJ [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Apparently I write explicit smut now, Bisexual characters doing bisexual things, Dildos, Dirty Talk, F/F, Long-Standing Relationship, Masturbation, Original Characters - Freeform, PWP, Toys, Voyager RP, insert the see-no-evil money emoji here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 11:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15387432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helen8462/pseuds/Helen8462
Summary: Sometimes it's hard to just sit back and watch.





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Killermanatee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killermanatee/gifts).



> Over on tumblr there is a wonderful group of Voyager RP blogs. Two of them are [Tricia Jenkins](https://juniortjenkins.tumblr.com/) and [Farley Jakobsdottir ](https://farleyjakobsdottir.tumblr.com/) who happen to have a sexy little relationship going on. I ship these two super-big-time. This story was written with support from both moderators and fits around events of [7/20/2018.](https://farleyjakobsdottir.tumblr.com/post/176102778177/youre-a-really-good-girlfriend)  
>    
> Thanks to Killermanatee for the beta. The fact that I now write smut is all her fault, and MiaCooper's... and probably Klugtiger's too. Their three powers combined was too much for me to resist.

* * *

 

It’s been about twenty minutes since my shift ended. I’m already sopping wet, so close to orgasm I could cry.

It takes every ounce of restraint to pull my hand away when I hear the doors to my quarters slide open. I bring my legs back together, thighs pressed tight and knead at my breast instead. One arm over my head, eyes closed against the light, I know exactly what I look like.

I know exactly what she’ll --

“Fuck.”

Bingo.

A sly smile spreads across my face. Nothing gives me greater pleasure than knowing what this sight does to Farley. I pinch one nipple and the spark causes an involuntary moan that I exaggerate ever-so-slightly for effect.

While I linger there, my hyper-attuned hearing tells me that clothing is being discarded onto the floor.

_Whump._

That would be her uniform jacket. Next comes…

_Thud._

Boots.

_Zip._

Pants.

And a dragging sound.

The chair's been moved to the foot of the bed.

“Open your eyes and look at me, elskan,” Farley husks.

“Mmm… are you here?” I ask, drawing a measured breath as I trace my fingertips down the centerline of my cleavage, moving left until my hand encompasses my other breast. “I didn’t notice.”

“You noticed, you tease.”

With pleasure-drunk eyelids I lean slightly to take in the sight of her, her face already flushed, one hand across her boy-shorts, stroking her inner thigh. Her other hand is making quick work of unravelling the braids in her hair.

“You going to come over and help me?” I wonder aloud.

“After I watch you help yourself.”

“You’re just lazy,” I taunt. “Fine then, I’ll have all the fun and you just sit there.”

I know full well what egging her on will earn me. This game we play, it never gets old but the next thing she says isn’t playful at all. “Open your legs so I can see your beautiful cunt.”

My obedience is as reflexive as drawing my next breath. I allow my knees to fall apart once again, giving her the view she wants. I know how I must look, already glistening wet and deep pink from my earlier ministrations. The low growl issued from deep in her throat, followed by a whispered, “fuck, yes,” confirms several things.

One: She likes what she sees.

Two: It won’t be long until she joins me.

Three: She has something special in mind tonight.

Amazing, I think, how two little words after all these years reveal so much but it’s her breathy pause that’s the real tell.

“Anything special you’d like to see?” I chance in the silence. “Or just the same boring old show?”

“You are never, ever, ever boring,” she chastises. Her seriousness at my self-recrimination makes my heart ache. “Let’s start off slow. Spread your lips for me, let me see how ready you are for what I have planned.”

I was right, she has something up her sleeve. I draw my hand from where it rests on my pillow down to my mouth then suck my middle and ring finger inside, coating them with saliva rather deliberately.

“Don’t tease, just do it,” she demands.

“Impatient.” I mumble around the digits.

There’s that growl again. Another point for me.

I finally do as she asks and after a few moments of spreading and sliding against my moist heat, I hear her shift in her chair. Only then do I realize I had my eyes closed.  Damn. I missed watching her watching me.

Hate it when that happens.

“I have something for you,” she says. I rise up slightly to see what she’s holding. It’s our black dildo, the fat, dick-shaped one I’m pretty sure we left in her quarters.

“Did you just… walk down the hall with that?” I ask, amused, yet still stroking myself. My thumb bumps my clit and involuntarily shudder.

She raises her eyebrow at me. “Yes. TJ. I held it out in front of me like the leader of a parade.”

“I thought I heard a marching band.”

She shakes her head, places the cock in her lap then pulls her uniform tank over her head. “Been a while since we played with it. You game?”

“Only if you help.”

“I told you, I’m watching you help yourself first.”

At this I groan impatiently.

“Now who’s eager.”

“Just give it to me already, would you?” I ask, rising up on my elbows slightly, I feel my abs tighten, my frustration growing.

“First things first,” she says. Tapping the dildo just below where her shorts end against her thigh. “Get yourself there.”

I immediately press two fingers into my aching cunt, arch my back – giving her ample view of my breasts – and start to find a rhythm.

“There you go,” she says approvingly. “How do you feel?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know.”

“I _do_ know, I want you to tell me.”

“I’m hot, wet, aching for cock, and all just because you want me to, baby,” I droll.

Next thing I know, a pillow is being thrown at my head. “Focus!”

“Sorry!” I laugh, and then, oh… “mmm…” I press down into the bed.

“That’s better.”

I take a few deep breaths, find my rhythm again and concentrate on the way she’s looking at me. She’s sharpened her gaze to the movements of my hand. I swear sometimes she’s studying me just so that she can learn every inch and every secret of what makes me tick.

I love her for this. After nearly five years she’s still as attentive as always.

Farley knows I’m close before I do. I’ve always been quick to orgasm; from time to time it happens almost instantly, taking me by surprise. But it doesn’t surprise her, no sir. She always knows just --

“Stop,” she nearly shouts. “You’re coming around something other than your fingers tonight.”

My hand drops down and I sigh in frustration. That’s the second time now and I’m only so strong and only so patient.

“Look at me.”

She takes the cock into her hand and slides it along the side of her cheek, then with a long, slow lick she moves from base to tip, swirling her tongue around the head and then back down again before taking the whole thing into her mouth.

In her practiced movements, I recall other times I’ve seen her perform this act. Every damn time it does things to me. She knows this, of course. Watching her with Glynn was enough to put me over the edge more than once. And now, with how close I am already, it’s not going to take much.

She pumps the cock deep into her throat once, twice, then pulls it out with a wet pop.

When she rises to hand the toy to me, I jump at the chance to catch her unaware. She’s distracted, focused on my hardened nipples, so I reach up and grab her by the front of her sports-bra to leverage myself for a deep kiss. I claim her in that moment, our tongues mingling differently amidst her surprise. In that short time, I own her.

When she rips herself free from my mouth, I’m left with a fierce determination to show her exactly what she wants. She dips the cock down to where her tongue has just been, pushing it past my lips and I swirl and suck with as much vigor as I would if it were the real thing.

“God damn,” she says, watching me with approval. A thin line of drool forms at the corner of my mouth which she wipes away. “Do you think –“

I nod my head, knowing exactly what’s on her mind, then release the toy so I can speak. “Oh, he definitely misses us.”

“Good.”

“But…” I say, sliding the cock down my chin, around one breast and lower over my abs. “I am perfectly…” I position the head of the toy at my entrance. “Satisfied…” I push slightly, gasp, then use my other hand to spread myself wider. “… without him.”

My head falls back, my eyes close, and I pump the toy at the same rhythm as before. It fills me, presses and stretches me in all the most perfect ways. I love the burn as I go a little deeper than I should, then I savor the emptiness as I pull back out.

Farley’s breathing grows heavy and without looking at her I know she’s touching herself. "Take it, TJ. That's it," she urges. Curiosity gets the better of me as I build back up. Sure enough, I can see moisture starting to soak through her boxer-briefs as she rubs against her own hand. 

Our eyes lock and she bends to kiss me again, this time more gently. Her tenderness combined with this obscene act I’m performing is overwhelming, my climax, a pinprick away.

She stops touching herself and instead moves to pinch lightly at my clit. Her lips still against mine, the universe screeches to a halt as everything within me bursts apart. She swallows my moans and my cries. My cunt squeezes around the cock buried deep inside me, then she pulls it out and fills the emptiness with her fingers coaxing me through the last waves.

When our kiss ends, finally – finally – she climbs onto the bed, straddling me, and makes her way down to settle between my thighs.

“Now,” she says, peeking up. I can barely make out her mischievous eyes as I come back down from my blurry high.

“Now, I’m going to help you like you asked…”

 

 


End file.
